The Will to Love
by Aiamee
Summary: Will is majorly bored in her now normal life, when the Oracle offers her a job she eagerly jumps at it, but does she really know what she's getting herself into?
1. Chapter 1

**The Will to Love.**

(Yes, I know its Matt's song to Will but I'm using it as my story title for my Phobos and Will story.)

Chapter 1.

Will Vandom, to everyone apart from her friends she was your average red-headed teenager. Though to her friends, she was their leader. Leader of the Guardian's of the Veil and the controller of Quintessence. Savour of Meridian, Earth, Zambala and Kandrakar. Defeater of Prince Phobos, Lord Cedric and Nerissa.

And she was bored.

Yesterday, she and Matt broke up, it wasn't that they didn't love each other anymore; it was just a different love than they thought it was, plus with regular trips to Meridian and helping with the re-re-build after it was destroyed twice, not to mention school both were too busy to have a relationship anymore.

So again, she was bored.

Stuck at home doing math homework as her mother and friends all went on dates. It was the usual, Susan and Mr Collins, Irma and Andrew, Cornelia and Caleb, Taranée and Nigel and Hay-Lin and Eric.

Groaning to herself for lack of things to do Will spoke her homework out loud, talking to one of her many stuffed frog toys. "Ok, so if the square root equals that of the sum of the mass of nine divided by five you get... a massive headache."

Groaning again she let her head slam itself onto her desk. "Why can't I have anything exciting to do?" She asked to no one within hearing range.

Seems she got an answer because no more than a second had passed before Kandrakar's ever purple portal opened in her bedroom. Yet again another groan escaped the teen's mouth; the Oracle probably wanted her to do another tedious job, like sweeping the floating castle or deliver more building tools to the people of Meridian.

Lifting the heavily weighed down body, heavily weighed down by a mix of boredom and reluctance to do anything, Will dragged herself through the Veil.

"Ah, Will. It is wonderful to see you again." The Oracle greeted calmly yet warmly upon seeing the familiar Guardian.

"Hey." Will greeted back politely, though she was dreading whatever new punishment the Oracle himself had sought to give her.

"We have some rather disturbing news." The Oracle started, the only thing on Will's mind was _'Just say it already so I can get on with it.'_ Instead though her gaze foretold that she was listening, thus allowing the Oracle to continue. "I'm sure you remember Prince Phobos?"

"Him, sure, long hair, goatee, stuck up." Will cheekily remembered.

"Well, he has been behaving rather strangely for his, as you put it, stuck up attitude. Meridian has decided after long debate between the people and the royal court that he should be freed on the terms of good behaviour." As he spoke, the Oracle's tone changed to a disbelieving one, but he still retained his aura of calmness.

"Him! Good behaviour!" Will shouted her disbelief matching that of the Oracle, though her calm had long since eradicated since she heard the words 'Phobos' and 'freed' in the same sentence. Her Quintessence crackled around her, raising her messy blood red bangs with the flowing energy.

"Will, we are as upset at this as you, but we have come up with a solution." Halinor calmly explained, placing a reassuring hand on Will's shoulder, stopping the white lightning.

"What?" Will asked, switching her gaze back and forth between the Oracle and Halinor until she was given an answer.

"We have decided to strip him of all his powers, including the one that allows him to re-claim energy. But we have decided to place him on Earth, where his actions are more limited than on Meridian. Also this way, you and the rest of the Guardian's can keep an eye on him and also can report to us if you are suspicious of any wrong doings." The Oracle explained. "However, in keeping Phobos under such harsh restrictions, we have to limit the power of the Heart of Kandrakar, disallowing you to fold."

"W-What? But what if Phobos starts doing something bad? How are we supposed to tell you?" Will asked, her voice grating with irritation of lack of a straight and simple answer.

"Contact Yan-Lin, she knows the way here." Halinor rationalized.

Will stood there dumb founded, in a roundabout way, she figured out that she was going to have to baby-sit Phobos... again! Growling lightly Will spoke. "I don't supposed there's any way out of this, this there?" She was met with saddened nods. "Fine." Will reluctantly agreed, "But where's he going to stay?"

"We were thinking with you, at your house, with him as an exchange student."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Will exclaimed, her voice steadily rising in volume.

"We are sorry Will, but we have searched all other options and this is the best we could come up with such little time, for Phobos is being released tomorrow." Halinor attempted to comfort, but it only served to make Will's reaction bigger.

"TOMORROW!" The teen yelled, suddenly her anger melted away and her calm returned. "Ok, fine, Phobos can stay with me tomorrow, and I'll keep an eye on him but if he as so much tries to harm me, my family or the other Guardian's, he's going down."

The Oracle smiled at Will's change from a child's tantrum to a mature adult in a matter of seconds. "Very well."

Will held up the Heart of Kandrakar as the Oracle took its folding power and opened a portal back to her frog ridden bedroom. Stepping through the familiar surroundings helped ebb away her remaining annoyance of having to babysit Princy Poo again.

'_Arh, I'd better check with my mom to see if The Prince is allowed to stay here.'_ Trudging her way through the house Will found her mom, curled up on the sofa reading a book on love.

"He-hey mom!" Will greeted in her _'I need something'_ voice.

"Hi Will." Susan responded her eyes not leaving the book as she picked up on her daughter's tone of voice, and recognized it well.

"Mom, is it ok if the new exchange student stays with us? I already agreed at school." Will was hoping her mother would say no so she wouldn't have to spend any more time than necessary with Phobos.

"Oh Will, I think its great your getting more involved with school, of course they can stay." Susan enthusiastically agreed going back to her book. Will stood there in shock, with only one word repeating in her mind. _'Damn.'_

"Thank you mom." Will ground out in the sweetest tone she could muster, for tomorrow she would meet with Prince Phobos and bring him home to mommy.

~#~

The next day arrived all too quickly for Will; she went through her normal daily routine before heading out, saying a quick goodbye to her mother she travelled to the Silver Dragon.

"Hey Will!" Hay-Lin greeted merrily upon seeing her best friend.

"Hey Hay-Lin." Will approached the overly happy teen with a sad frown.

"What's up? You look bummed." Hay-Lin stated the obvious; Will sat her friend down and explained that Phobos needed to be escorted to Earth so they could watch over him, also informing her about when Phobos actually got here, the hearts power to fold would be taken away.

"Oh that's bad." Hay-Lin covered her mouth with her hand, a habit she'd picked up whenever bad news was spread.

"Yer, at least he isn't staying with you, he has to stay at my house." Will groaned unhappily, rising from the beanbag she had been sitting on Will held the Heart of Kandrakar and opened a Veil to Meridian.

"You want me to come with you?" Hay-Lin asked taking a step forward, hoping to help.

"No, if I have to live with him for a while I'd better get used to being around him without wanting to smack him upside the head." Will sighed making Hay-Lin lightly giggle at the thought of smacking the Prince upside the head.

With that Will stepped through the Veil and closed it behind her as Hay-Lin skipped off to tell the rest of the Guardian's the not so happy but completely hilarious news.

~#~

"Wha-what? Will is babysitting Prince Phobos?" Cornelia asked from Caleb's side with her arms crossed, a clear sign that she wasn't happy.

"That's what she told me; apparently he's been let out for good behaviour." Hay-Lin explained.

"Good behaviour? That guy, what's the world coming to?" Irma huffed, crossing her arms like Cornelia.

"Well according to what Hay-Lin said, Will said that Phobos' temper and attitude has changed, maybe he has turned over a leaf." Taranée spoke, trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"Erm hello, this is Phobos! Like our number one bad guy!" Cornelia exclaimed with her nose stuck high in the air.

"Well the Oracle did say that he's changed. So why don't we just see for ourselves?" Hay-Lin questioned, putting an end to agreement.

"Yer but..." Caleb started.

"Caleb, shut it." Irma ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

As Will emerged through the other side of the portal she found herself just outside the Infinite City. Finding the right leaver to pull she entered the ever green hallways, finding the waterfall with relative ease Will transformed just in case Phobos tried anything.

"Guardian Unite."

Breaking through the barrier of the falling water Will was greeted by Queen Elyon and Vathik. "Hi Will!" Elyon cheerily greeted, giving her long time best friend a warming hug.

"Welcome Guardian." Vathik more politely greeted, giving the Guardian of Quintessence a short bow.

Will smiled at them both before in turn greeting them. "So where is Princey Poo?" She asked noticing he wasn't in his usual cell.

"Oh, we took him out earlier and bound him magical cuffs." Elyon answered gesturing with her hand to where her brother was now. "He's over there."

Turning around Will saw the former Prince of Meridian bound in magical cuffs, his head was hung, not high with an air of arrogance or importance as it usually was, as it took two guards just to keep him from slumping to the floor. His once fine clothes and hair looked matted with dirt, but the biggest change was when he looked up after feeling Will's gaze, he looked her square in the eye, and he looked sad.

His face was void of any emotion, not even the customary sneer was there to greet her, it was just nothing.

Will could feel her heart take some pity on the white-blonde haired male, but the same heart could not forgive his past so easily.

"Will, are you ok?" Elyon asked, Phobos let his head again drop letting Will finally look away towards her friend.

"I'm fine." Will assured her, giving a smile to prove it after she blew her bangs out of her eyes, leaving the electricity to spark around it.

"Well, ok." Elyon agreed a bit disbelievingly but carrying on, she knew if her friend really had something wrong she would tell her. "These two men will help bring him to your house, after that they will then return to Meridian, and Phobos' shackles will vanish."

Will nodded in understanding before Elyon's hand rose and folded a portal to Will's bedroom. Will, the two guards and Phobos passed through, Elyon's cheery attitude dropped once they'd gone. "I hope they'll both be ok."

"My Queen, I did not know that you cared for your brother, after all he did to you." Vathik spoke.

"He's the only family I have left, whether he tricked me or not isn't the point. I still don't want to see him like that."

~#~

On the other side of the portal the two guards unceremoniously dropped Phobos onto the carpeted floor and turned, returning to Meridian as the portal closed behind them. De-transforming Will knelt by Phobos and helped him up to at least sit on a chair instead of being left sprawled out on the floor like a drunk and left her room to see if her mom was home.

Luckily she wasn't so Will didn't have to explain Phobos being in the house, but she did find a note.

'_Dear Will, me and Mr Collins have gone out for the day, we won't be back until supper but I've left you some food ready in the microwave honey so I'll be home soon to see you and this new exchange student. See you later, love mom.'_

Will was rather glad for this because it gave her time to actually make Phobos look normal, or at least as normal as you could get with that guy. Sighing she mircowaved whatever her mom had left her to eat, which turned out to be Mac and Cheese. After it was done she opened the packet, got a fork and took it upstairs for Phobos, since he didn't look like he'd eaten in a while.

"Here." She shoved in front of him but he looked as though he didn't hear her as he was just staring out of the window. "Hello?" She tried again; this was beginning to creep her out, for this certainly wasn't Phobos like behaviour. "Phobos!"

This time he looked at her but it looked as though no one was home, he looked dead. "Are you ok?" Will asked, genuine concern leaking through her voice. He shook his head in a silent no but took the food that she offered and began to slowly eat; making Will feel a little bit better.

The rest of the time that Phobos spent eating, Will spent trying to figure out what was wrong with him, it wasn't like she cared but he was creeping her out looking the way he did. Like there was no life left him at all. She pondered this while gathering some of her dad's old clothes that he'd left behind for Phobos to where, after all his normal robes weren't exactly... normal.

She also went in search of some hair dressing scissors since Phobos could no longer change his appearance as he had no magic left. After finding everything she needed she began to run a bath for him, since he didn't look as if he'd had one in quite a while.

When she'd finally finished Phobos had finished his food and had gone back to staring out of the window. "Ok, you are seriously beginning to creep me out." Will spoke, hoping to get some kind of reaction out of him.

He just looked back at her. With those same dead ice blue eyes. "Well, I got you some clean clothes and you need to take a bath, so I'll show you where it is." Will grabbed him by the cuff of his robes making him rise and follow her, she showed him how to use all the faucets and showed him what was for cleaning his hair and body, she showed him where the towels were for after he had finished and left him to it.

Phobos just stood alone in Will's bathroom for a while, contemplating whether he should take a bath or not, as he didn't think he deserved to, he didn't think he deserved anything.

In the time that he'd been locked away in the cell he had nothing to do apart from think, so that was what he'd been doing, thinking. And he'd come to the conclusion that he didn't deserve to live after what he did.

He'd put his people through almost endless years of torture under his rule, starving them, killing them and other things that he didn't want to think about. He was no Prince; he was no more than a mere commoner. He didn't blame the Guardian's for putting an end to his reign, he actually wanted to thank them, without them Meridian would still be under his rule, and more and more people would have died.

And he was alone, in the whole time that he'd been in command, not one person would he have considered to be a friend, only mere servants and pawns for him to use. The only family he had was Elyon, and she would never forgive him for betraying her trust.

He didn't deserve to be Prince, he didn't deserve family, and he didn't deserve to be alive. The only reason he still was, was because somewhere in the goodness of their hearts, Elyon and the Guardian's found the will to not kill him out of hatred.

He'd killed hundreds of people, and one of them stuck in his mind, it was child. No more than six years old, she'd managed to sneak into his castle and grab a handful of food for herself. Cedric had caught her and brought her to him, he couldn't even remember if she had a name or not. Cedric hissed that he'd found the girl in the kitchen's and asked about what to do with her, Phobos could remember looked down at the small girl, she looked as though she hadn't eaten in days, her clothes all either looked too big or too small on her and were filled with scuffs and holes. Her pure white hair was tangled with mud and knots hiding two white dog ears, while the same dirt marred her slightly tanned skin. But thing he remember most about her, was the girls eyes, a soft baby pink looking up at him with no fear, just confusion and innocence, for she was too young to even know who he was or what he could do, and he doubted she had any parents for she looked to be a shape-shifter like Cedric, and thus was probably looked down upon.

And what did he do with her? He ordered for her to be killed. Just like that, a child who didn't know what she'd got herself into, and he killed her.

Finally deciding to take the bath that Will had prepared for him Phobos decided something else also. That he wasn't going to make mistakes like that anymore, he was going to be the big brother that Elyon deserved, the Prince that Meridian deserved, and a friend that the Guardian's deserved.

But only if they saw fit in their hearts to forgive him.


	4. Notice

This writer's account has been deleted, no further updates will happen.


End file.
